The Scientist
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Sara is badly injured in an accident shortly after a fight with Grissom. Grissom feels responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Scientist

Summary: Sara is badly injured in an accident shortly after a fight with Grissom. Grissom feels responsible.

Pairings: G/S friendship/relationship- Greg/Sara friendship

A/N: Angst story with friendship later on. The song belongs to 'Coldplay'. It's an awesome song I think it fits with Grissom and Sara. The possibility for GSR later on.

PRESENT TIME

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart

Grissom had gone to the scene of the accident. Sara was covered in blood. A drunk driver had hit her while on her way home. They had fought over something and he couldn't remember at that second what the heck it was but he blamed himself for what happened.

"Gil"! Catherine said running up to him.

All he could do was shake his head.

"What happened"?

"A drunk driver hit Sara head on, I don't know why but Sara didn't have her seatbelt on and they- - called me because I was the last damn number on her phone".

"Griss, we came as soon as we heard". Warrick called out followed by Brass, Nick and Greg.

"It doesn't look good guys, I've asked for some time with her alone when they get her stable or if for that matter". Grissom said not able to look them in the eye.

"Mr. Grissom, you may see Ms. Sidle now". A doctor said walking out into the hallway.

"How is she"? Warrick asked.

"She has severe head trauma, right now there is swelling around the brain. She also suffered a broken arm and leg".

Grissom went in by Sara taking a seat next to her bed.

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Grissom took Sara's hand in his-flashing back to their fight.

"_Grissom, I did what I thought was right and I'm sorry that you have no feelings for the victim of such a vicious crime"._

"_Sara, I have to suspend you for a week but I'll do it on a pay basis". Grissom said hoping Sara would be ok with that part._

"_Fine Grissom, don't bother with the pay because if I can't work then it really doesn't matter anymore"._

"_Sara—"_

"_Goodbye Grissom, see you in a week". Sara said angrily before hanging up._

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh

"I'm so sorry Sara I never meant to hurt you. I've been such an ass to you lately and this is what it took for me to realize it, well that and the dirty looks I've been getting from Greg". He said with a small laugh.

"I care for her, and probably know more about her life than you do". Greg said angrily.

"Greg this doesn't concern you".

"Like hell it doesn't, Sara is my best friend. Don't you dare tell me this doesn't concern me-she was on her way to my PLACE when that damn drunkin' idiot hit her-all she wants from you is for you to listen and you can't even do that. You may be my boss but right now you're not my friend and I don't like you very much". Greg said leaving.

"He really cares for you a lot Sara, that's why you have to come back. I'm not sure Greg could survive without you".

The monitors started beeping more rapidly, startling Grissom from his daze.

"Sara sweetie, are you ok"? He asked putting his other hand on top of hers.

Sara managed to squeeze his fingers but the monitor started beeping so fast that it indicated she was in distress or possibly upset from his presence.

"Sir, you need to leave we have to attend to Ms. Sidle". A nurse said coming in after hearing the alarming beeping.

Grissom stood outside her room looking up he saw everyone waiting to find out what was going on with their friend and co-worker.

"Griss, what's wrong"? Nick asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: The reviews have been awesome-I'm sorry the chapters have been short. I promise a longer one soon. As soon as I'm feeling better I'll have a longer one up. Also, I'm not usually a S/G shipper but the song(Title) fit Sara and Grissom so I had to go with it.

Grissom looked up at his fellow team members. "Her heart monitor started beating rapidly and they kind of just kicked me out- - I'm not sure what's wrong".

"She'll be ok, she's Sara". Greg said obviously upset.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a minute alone"? Grissom asked.

"I guess". Greg responded following Grissom to another room.

"Greg, I know you care about Sara and I'm sorry if I made you mad". Grissom sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I love her, I- I was going to tell her and then we had a fight about how differently we react to cases and I suspended her. I don't even know why I suspended her when I really had no grounds to do so".

Greg just looked at Grissom. "You hurt her, so much she had her bags packed and ready to leave Las Vegas tonight that is why she was coming over to my place, so that I could talk her into staying".

"I know I hurt her and I hate myself for doing so. I'm afraid to get involved with anyone- especially someone who's much younger than me".

"The only source of knowledge is experience". Greg replied.

Grissom just arched his eyes brows at Greg.

"Einstein". Greg replied again with a smile. "You know she loves you too".

"She told you that"? Grissom asked surprised.

"Not in so many words". Greg said with a small smile.

"Thank you Greg".

"No problem now lets go check on Sara". Greg replied looking up towards the doctor talking to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry it's short again, I'm trying to write as long of chapters as I can while also keeping up with "_This Woman's Work". _ The reviews have been awesome. Thank you to all the AWESOME people who have reviewed-I hope you know who you are.**

Greg and Grissom made their way back to Sara's room to check on her progress.

Catherine looked up at Grissom, tears streaming down her face.

"Catherine, what's wrong"?

"I'm sorry Gil, I'm so sorry". Catherine replied crying into Brass' shoulder.

"Jim"?

"They pronounced her 5 minutes ago". Brass replied.

"WHAT do you mean they pronounced her five minutes ago? I thought they had her stable"?

"Well, they do but there is no activity from her brain and she's on life support and it's not my decision to pull the plug, but mine".

"Why on EARTH did she pick you to make that kind of decision"? Grissom asked angrily.

"Honestly, I don't know but I agreed. She asked me shortly after Nick was abducted".

"Jim, you have to give me time with her before making your decision. Please Jim, just give me some time with her alone so that I can say goodbye".

Brass nodded in agreement.

Nick and Warrick went after Greg who took off after hearing the news. Brass was comforting Catherine who wasn't taking the news well and then there was Gil Grissom who they saw for the first time falling apart. They realized just how much he loved Sara Sidle.

Grissom entered Sara's room where the machines were softly beeping and he could see air being pumped into her artificially.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart  
**

"My beautiful Sara, I never told you how much you mean to me. I'm a fool and a big asshole for how I treated you. I love you Sara, I love you so much and now you're being taken from me".

He picked up her limp hand and put it into his. He noticed she was cold to the touch so he got a blanket and covered her. He remembered when she wrapped him in one when he was following up on an experiment for a case. He did it for her even though he wouldn't admit that.

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**

Grissom just sat there her hand in his. He begged Brass for just a little more time saying that he wanted just one night with her and he once again agreed even though Sara didn't want that.

Grissom fell asleep. He had cried. He cried because the last time he talked to Sara they had a fight. He cried because he never got to ask her the question he wanted to ask her. He wanted to ask Sara Sidle out on a date but he never did.

Catherine entered Sara's room to see her boss and best friend asleep with his head on Sara's chest.

Catherine started crying again for like the fiftieth time in 24 hours. Catherine sat down in a chair behind Grissom and just watched them. Sara's machines were still beeping, yet something caught her eye that she just had to run and get a nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I updated chapter 3 a bit and took care of some spelling and punctuation. I want to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story. Ok, so now I'm going to write.

"Ma'am, I'm sure its just reflexes. Sometimes patients twitch or move suddenly".

Catherine gave her a glare. "Sara didn't twitch anything, she opened her eyes and tried to say something but when you have a tube down your throat that's kind of hard".

"Ok, I'll go get Dr. Sanchez". The nurse said rolling her eyes.

Catherine reminded herself to let the Dr. know she wanted a new nurse for Sara right away because this one seemed to have a bug up her ass.

"Ms. Willows how may I help you"? Dr. Sanchez asked.

"Sara- she- she has woken up".

Dr. Sanchez cleared his throat sighing, "Ms. Willows your friend was badly injured and I'm afraid a miracle would have to happen in order for that to happen".

"Why don't you go see for yourself or I'll go ask my friend Dr. Williams who is Chief of Staff to come take a look himself".

"Ok, that won't be necessary".

"Good". Catherine replied.

Dr. Sanchez entered Sara's room to see her definitely very much awake and trying to talk.

Grissom was still in a very deep sleep and Sara had been trying to wake him up.

"What's wrong with him"? The nurse asked rudely.

Sara glared at the nurse and motioned to Catherine to get her a pen and paper.

Catherine handed it to her and Sara scribbled something handing it back to her.

'GET HER OUT OF HERE'!

Catherine asked the nurse to leave telling her that the patient and she herself were very uncomfortable with her in there.

The Dr. nodded in agreement.

Grissom finally woke up to find a Dr. on the other side of Sara asking her to take a deep breath and blow hard to get the tube up and out.

"Sara you're awake"!

Sara took some water and managed to speak softly and hoarsely.

"What happened"?

"You were in a bad accident honey, but I think you're going to be ok now". Grissom replied looking at Dr. Sanchez.

"Yes, it looks like you will make a full recovery Ms. Sidle".

"Tell me about the accident". Sara said looking at Grissom.

"I'll be back later to check on you Ms. Sidle". Dr. Sanchez said before leaving.

Catherine smiled as she bent down to give her friend a hug.

"Good to have you back Sidle".

"Thank you Catherine".

"I'll see you later you two". Catherine said smiling as she went off to call the rest of the gang.

"So, are you sure you want to know about the accident"?

"Yes, was it my fault? Did someone else cause it"?

Grissom sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: Same as before

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

A/N: Trying to keep up with this as well as my other 2 stories I have going right now.

The reviews have been awesome-it's nice to have such faithful readers. I thought if I write a G/S story even if I'm not a full GSR shipper I'd get more readers and I was right. I enjoy writing something different too-so 'THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT'.

Grissom sat beside Sara searching for how to tell her that he was responsible for her accident.

"Griss, so what happened"?

"It was my fault, I caused your accident".

"What"?

"We had a fight and I suspended you for no reason in particular and we were talking on the phone and after you got off a drunk driver hit you head on".

"You're such a damned liar Grissom. We BOTH know that you didn't cause my accident so why take the blame"?

"I was the reason you were going to leave Las Vegas, I had called you to try and get you to listen to me so that I could tell you, tell you—"

"Tell me what"?

"Tell you that I love you"! Grissom finally sputtered out.

Sara nearly choked.

"Gil Grissom how dare you".

"How dare I what"?

"I know what happened, I know it wasn't your fault and I would never blame you".

"But I was an ass to you and I got you angry and right after that this happened".

"Shit happens, but you are not the cause of it".

"But, I know you were leaving because of me".

"I was just going to hide out at Greg's for awhile and play video games with him. Greg and I have a Pac Man challenge every couple of months and he told you that because he was angry and he's my best friend and was trying to protect me from all the losers and cheaters I choose". Sara said hitting him playfully.

Grissom smiled, "I'm glad you're going to be ok".

"I love you Gil Grissom".

Grissom leaned over kissing her with passion.

"Hey blue eyes, would you do me a favor"?

"Blue eyes"?

"That's what I'm going to call you, after my favorite song by THE WHO".

"Actually, that would be "Behind Blue Eyes". Grissom smirked.

Sara laughed, "Well then how about I just call you 'sexy'"?

"Blue eyes will do and I shall call you il mio bel Sara".

Sara brought his lips to hers kissing him, "Thank you for always telling me how beautiful I am".

"You will always be beautiful to me".

THE END!

Sequel if the reviews come in….otherwise I'm done. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. If you want a sequel I'd appreciate ideas to go with ones I already have brewing.


End file.
